


Sherlock's Backrub

by SilentEvilx



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backrubs, Comedy, Detectives, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in for a surprise when a new client visits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Backrub

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr after someone requested it on March 3rd, 2014 (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/78509160070/omg-i-love-you-lindsay-xd-sherlock-sat).
> 
> I will post a link to this ao3 fic on the original tumblr post :)

Sherlock sat in his chair, preparing himself to begin interviewing the strange man that had knocked on the door.

"Dr. Lecter," Sherlock began. He looked up to the chair placed in front of him, but was surprised that the man was not sitting there.

"Please, call me Hannibal," a voice replied smoothly from behind him. Hannibal was standing behind Sherlock, looking at the mess of things hanging on the walls of the flat.

The voice startled Sherlock at first, but he paid no mind to it. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs, and began firing off the same old questions he asked every new client.

Sherlock snapped out of his trance of questioning when he felt Hannibal’s two hands slide onto his back. His fingers moved in small circles, feeling the muscles of the consulting detective’s shoulders. The words stopped flowing from Sherlock and instead a mess of fumbling sounds escaped his lips. He was stunned.

“ _Why_ exactly do you feel the need to do this?” Sherlock asked dryly once he was able to grasp the English language after it being shocked from his system.

Hannibal took his hands from Sherlock’s shoulders and slowly walked toward the door. He gently put on his jacket and flattened it against him.

"Not enough meat," he said quietly to himself.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. Did he just say what he think he just said?

"Until next time, Mr. Holmes."


End file.
